


Where Were You?

by flareonfury



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some drabbles about random Marvel Characters during the Battle for New York City in the film The Avengers. They may or may not connect together.</p><p>First up: Spidey, Gwen & May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You?

"Oh dear!" May Parker shouted, the plate in her hand falling. It would have smashed completely, but Peter had been near and managed to catch it before it could fall. He looked over at his aunt, waiting for some sort of comment from her about it but found all her attention focused away from him and toward the television as he followed her gaze. Peter heard Gwen gasp beside him at the table, as she too caught sight on the news.

The reporter was gesturing widely up and around, clearly shouting to be heard over the screams and sounds of the attacks. Glimpses of beings that were definitely not human were coming from some sort of light in the sky. Even from the brief loss of focus and grainy images, Peter was able to make out the fact that a beam of the light was coming from the new Stark Tower.

He looked up at his aunt in panic, this was happening near them and soon enough he feared that whatever is happening in downtown New York would happen there in Forest Hill within a matter of hours... or minutes. But with his aunt present and worried, any absentness by him would be noticed. As he felt Gwen grip his arm, he turned and faced her.

Quickly she kissed him, something that came as a ritual whenever he had to leave to become Spider-Man. It was a 'be safe and come home' kiss, so it wasn't just a peck on the lips. Peter kissed her back, already knowing that she was giving her blessing to go help out NYC with this fight. As he slowly pulled away, his forehead resting softly against hers, he let out a breath.

Knowing what he feared, Gwen pulled away from him and this time did peck his lips and nodded, before gesturing upstairs. He made his escape silently, with one last look at Gwen moving to comfort his aunt.

Within minutes he was changed and headed toward the city. It was clear that he wasn't the only one fighting this fight. He saw others that he knew of and even more he didn't already fighting these creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this of course with other characters (especially from the X-men and F4 but also MCU characters). I might include other fandoms as well, but I don't know yet. Let me know if you want to see any particular character - I'll try my best to add them.


End file.
